Smoking Skies
by JL-2000
Summary: Mushroom Kingdom; filled with history of rebellion and war. Rosalina, Princess Peach, and Princess Daisy being in power, many don't like the way it works. The Triforce Militia stands up to rebel against the usurpers with two centuries of power; war comes from Mordor; the monkeys scouts the area; bounty hunters everywhere. No mercy, no second thoughts; this is fight for the throne.
1. Shades of Grey

**Hi, I'm back with another story. If you don't know me already, look up Legend of Zelda: Hunting Grounds in my profile which hasn't been updated for a while. It's by the beginning and I still have to enter the big plot. But I thought of this crazy parallel universe so… just go with it. Read and review, for I'm still new and wish to become a novelist someday. And even doe it says Mario and Legend of Zelda, it's a massive crossover.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the game franchises in this story, only the plot and OC and OS (Original Setting) that may come throughout the story.**

Chapter One – Shades of Grey

The musky brown sky fused with every shade of grey, as Zahane stood by the window in the pouring rain. He dare not go too close, for the clouds were toxic. As lightning came blinding the world in the city of steel, thunder following the closing of eyes, there laid the Iron Castle. It was the home of the Metallic Princess, Peach; the smoke from towers reminding of war. It worked as a factory, since all metallic items came from there. Houses were made of copper, coins plundered with nickel, and the forever sharp iron blades. If something was needed in this forsaken land, it was some of nature's pride.

The Star Palace and the Hall of Soldiers were in cities nearby were the Witch Queen, Rosalina, and the Warrior Princess, Daisy, had control. Those were the three most imposing figures in the Mushroom Kingdom, having a lack of mushroom for some ironic reason. You could smell steel in the air and taste the silver in your mouth. All she did was reside in that giant castle, and she had about the ninety per cent of the winnings. People in high roles took parts of the missing ten per cent, leaving the rest with less than one per cent to spare between them. It was a madhouse every day – going underground to avoid the merciless rain. Only those like boos and poes could go around without ruining their way of life, although sickness could make them sleep before peace.

This was no kingdom, this was an empire; a dictatorship – not even titles messed with the minds of the inhabitants. Somewhere there had to be green fields, filled with flora, in this kingdom. Probably far away or even outside of it; but only three things were beyond the borders: the badlands, the ocean, and the Lost Woods. Good luck surviving that, although Mushroom Kingdom was quite big. Hookers and drugs were commonly seen by kids, but not even they could support themselves. It was a matter of time before they had to do something, or else…

Zahane sighed. It had been raining for two weeks straight; it would burn away the ceiling if it kept raining like this. Sure, he could escape to another city, but he had to wait for the right time. He also had to talk about it to Tetra and Olimar. All three of them helped to pay rent, with honest jobs. Olimar would stay here, being praised by his dull attempts with this toxic weather, while Tetra… Well she had no reason other than to help pay the rent with Olimar. Zahane on the other hand wanted to go as fast as possible. Lightning strikes blinded him again, making him fall down the stairs. He reached the bottom, body aching from the steal stairs, and had his black hair stained with mud. He rapidly took it off in the bathroom with a towel, washing it after with pure water. He looked at the broken mirror, seeing his brown eyes reflected on them with his hollow cheeks. His skinned looked like it had a slight tan, an extremely slight one, although it was his natural skin tone. He heard a loud curse from the room next to the bathroom – which would be the kitchen – and he left the place hesitantly to find a pile mud on the counter, Tetra stricken by the contaminator that would, eventually, ruin the kitchen.

"Olimar, explain this!" she screamed, a small guy coming from the other side of the counter down from a chair. He looked half his age, being so small – and just so you know, he was thirty four years old. His nose was big and red, outstanding from his big head surrounded by a plastic helmet. His brown hair was few and short at the top, and an antenna at the top of his helmet. He wore a suit that resembles that of the astronauts, who were trying to reach the moon. But with these clouds, it was impossible. He used to be one of those, but since the death of the king nothing was the same. And it had been a long time. Still, he was a dictator even with fake titles. He carried a pikmin by his hand, which was kind of his pet. Well, lab rat. He said they might feed on toxic from the ground before they came out – reason for the mud to be there. Hopefully, it would work.

Tetra was his age, having long blonde hair held in a weird bun only when visits came – unless they were close friends. Due to this reason, her hair was free to cuddle with the blue vest on her. She also wore a sleeveless white shirt and a red bandanna, a necklace was behind this bandanna, holding a golden figure – which was one item her mother left behind. The beige pants with her brown belt tuned her hourglass figure and heavy boots. Her eyes were a deep blue that would reflect the sea from miles away and her skin tone was tanned – although how she got it, nobody could tell. They knew each other since they were three or five. And if you haven't guessed right, Tetra and Zahane are twenty five years old.

"I told you I was going to bring mud, let the water run down the drain of the sink – which is currently happening – and prove my theory wrong or right with seven different pikmins."

"One of each kind," ended both in unison. "You will pay for the chemicals to clean the sink and pipes, understood?" Olimar nodded, placing the last pikmin into the mud. She turned to Zahane, suddenly changing her raging face into a smirk. "Aye, Zahane, how good to see you!" She came closely by, kissing him on the cheek before giving a hug. "How was your day?" she asked while raising her head to look at Zahane. They were more like brothers, Zahane and Tetra, but they had little resemblance.

"Well, I came home early since there was a killing in front of the counter. Oh, and I got fired for not being 'secure' enough." She broke the hug, placing hands on her hips, and Olimar now was three feet from them. "And that's why…"

"You must get a new job, and quick!" she declared, almost as if it was an order. "If we lose this house we'll end up on the streets! Or forced to move into another area…" Her face suddenly became suspicious. Zahane raised his hands defensively, like someone who is innocent.

"Now, I did not lose my job on purpose, but I do believe it is time. I won't leave unless you come because I have no way to get a decent job."

"You know I can't leave," said Olimar, "actually, these toxics might be cause of the appearance of new pikmins, which means each new race is more dependent on these, meaning that all this natural havoc could be finished once and for all."

"I have my reasons to stay," said Tetra, placing arms on her chest. Zahane frowned at her, looking for an answer. "What?"

"Don't you mind sharing?" said Olimar, who for a time suddenly showed emotions on his voice. He was more of a-matter-of-fact guy or this-is-how-it-is person; kind of the same if you asked him. She turned toward the window, in bad timing too as lightning came again. Luckily, she closed her eyes before the strike and sighed with the thunder. "You're not with the rebellion right?" Zahane looked at Olimar as fast as he could, about to ask him when he caught his glimpse. "There are rumours certain people formed a group that would plan on taking the 'government'" he added sarcastically, "and take the throne for the last descendant of the Princess Zelda."

Before Mushroom Kingdom existed, about two-three centuries ago, this was Hyrule. They were overthrown by the people, who regretted it when Bowser took the throne. It didn't last long for the actual royal family of nowadays to take his spot. He was a creature that would live a long time, and it was rumoured that he was kept in the dungeons. Rumours also said that although descendants of the royal family were killed, one survived. One holding a golden piece of necklace. Many people had golden necklaces nowadays – with all the factories working on metals – so Tetra had no worries with wearing it, although she did keep it behind her bandanna for a reason.

"I'm not joining this group," she turned around, holding the same position. "I'm forming this group." The tension could be smelled by a wolf on the badlands, if it was still alive. Olimar took his helmet off, clear signal that this was something serious.

"What do you plan to do?" started Olimar, his voice a pitch higher now. And his voice was high pitch already. "No warriors, no money, no-"

"Either ways, we don't get money, and Princess Peach won't give a damn to the environment so that we can breathe pure air and farm our crops. She just wants money and self-success. She thinks fear works better than anything else in this world." She took a piece of hair behind her ear and started playing with it. "Besides, I'm the one who deserves that throne."

"I can't disagree with her," said Zahane, joining the discussion, "but it does give you more reasons to be far from here."

"Distance won't guarantee safety," she replied, "and I do expect you to follow my lead." She directly looked at Zahane, his almost brother who always stood by her side at every moment of her life. "We can't even pay rent for houses they make. We can't even buy food for a meal, we can't do anything about this, and if they planned to overthrow someone just because he was making an alliance with the Monkey Kingdom, which is now even better than us economically and in their army (so they could come over us and take down the government, which probably is better than taking orders of that Queen), to become damn dictators, then those bitches can suck up as much as they can, cause people will follow my lead." She sat down, a little exhausted and awkward from the situation. Olimar placed his helmet back on.

"I'll keep working on this and I don't want you messing with this opportunity. If this works, then I can pay for this house and many other things without worries for a long period of time."

"Three months is not enough," replied Zahane, against the wall. He could see this would reach no end. One wanted to work with the government; another, destroy it; and he, well just to get away from this hell. Sure, three months worry free was a luxury few had, but the Princess would be the one taken most of the winnings until it all went to her, leaving them with the same situation. "I won't fight by your side unless reason tells me to, but I will be by your side." He let the wall alone and headed for a fridge that would only have expired milk and some cheese and butter. _Perfect, more grilled cheese sandwiches. _

"I-I-I cannot r-risk this for a fool's a-attempt at s-s-suicide," Olimar stuttered.

"It's not suicide if it's worth dying for," countered Tetra. She was a natural leader, obviously, and her looks made the fools come to her side while her words made the wise aid her. "If we don't do something about it, then no one will. This is our moment to become legend."

"What, 'Legend of Zelda'? Sure, sounds like people would like it?" Olimar rolled his eyes. "This is not how things should be dwelt with."

"Whatever," said Zahane, gaining killer gases from both, "Just keep going with your project, I'll look for a job, and she'll do whatever she wants." He turned around, cheese and knife at hand. "Sounds good?" They both nodded. They took their seat at the table, while Zahane debated if joining the rebels would be wise or foolhardy.

* * *

Orcs lived by the badlands, everyone near them knew that. And the worst of all was that the Queen didn't care. But the Warrior Princess did care. She probably was the only of them three. That's why Mushroom Kingdom had an army to start. But nevertheless, she did a lot to keep the land safe. Things here in the Blade City were not as bad as in Steel Ville. Aragorn could prove of that. He lived pretty well in a house he paid for his own. Mickey was an artist living by next door, with his wife Minnie and Oswald wasn't that far away either; although Oswald the Bunny was more of theatre than painting. But he, he was captain of the border patrol. He made sure raids of orcs and goblins did not come through. Lately, there was passage to the badlands from both sides and it was a little suspicious that people tried leaving the country. Yes, people from in land areas did not know about what laid beyond theirs borders – unless they talked about the Monkey Kingdom – but people from this area perfectly knew. They just act dumb. He was coming into the Hall of Warriors, seeing Tete nearby.

He was a Toad, but a peculiar one. His head was dotted black instead of any other colour, and therefore by tradition his clothes matched this colour. He had a black bandanna covering his mouth and nose from the view, some knives at his reach and not at hidden places. Dark Star was his nickname, a bounty hunter you might consider him. But his bonds with the Metallic Princess were strong, he was almost second-in-command. He wouldn't leak any information – if he had any. But he was not often seen around this area. Aragorn got closer, and Tete finally "recognized" him.

"Good morning, Strider," said Tete, referring to him by his nickname as a bounty hunter years ago.

"It is not like you to not know the hour, nevertheless, good afternoon." Tete looked up towards the sun and then to his shadow. He certainly was wrong, but the toad shrugged it off. Something was off. "What's your business around here, old friend?"

"Well, Dark Horse is with me." _Damian, the Yoshi_. "And we have heard of a rising militia under your noses."

"If you believe they would come near the heart of Blade City, you're wrong." Aragorn could only chuckle at the appearance of Falcon. "This area is not neglected as the ones under the domain of the Queen and Princess Peach. It would not be wise to start here, especially if you were to rebel against the kingdom."

"Well then, I'll let you have your bounty debate," Aragorn said.

"Oh, but why should you leave right now? A reunion is what this is!" said the blue feathered one. They all used to be a group of bounty hunters, each taking their separate ways after some years, only one of them staying in the business while the others joined the army. "A beer, some cards, and a night of fun; talking of old and new times." He placed a hand in the dark haired man and dark toad each.

"Sounds good," admitted Aragorn, "But I really have to report something with the Warrior Princess. And no, I can't spare it this time," he countered quickly to Tete's moving hand 8about to express an opinion). "Maybe later I'll meet you, for now I have more important things to deal with." With that, he left the ones who you would think richer by clothes. Although money was something he didn't worry about, it wasn't something he was overwhelmed with. He entered the already known halls as many soldiers, servants, and politicians (as we would call them) went by. Some people were making pleas, handing in information of ruthless killers or asking to move out of the town due to persecution. He watched the daily drama with his grey eyes before reaching the stairs, were only those with high roles could go through.

After some walking, seeing fewer people with each step, he reached the door leading into the only room that was not for private use yet was part of her home. He came in, witnessing the Princess talking with another man. She, as always, had a long orange skirt that went down all the way and kind of looked like an actual daisy. A red gem could be seen nearby her right hip while another stood just above her chest. She had a blouse that that matched her skirt, not covering a small gap of her skin. Her crown was kind of a reddish orange and her eyes were like the sky. She looked strong, yet fragile. Smooth, but her skin was tougher than diamond.

The man she was talking to seemed like a warrior of some sort, Aragorn couldn't identify him. He wore a green tunic with white tights. He almost chuckled as he later noticed that, but he remained silent. Anyone who entered this hall deserved respect, and only the princess could take away their self-esteem. His brown leather boots matched his gloves that had a fine design on them. He had a hat that resembled the fashion of Christmas elves, but it looked right in him. His dirty blonde hair was a little messy, and his blue eyes were those of a beast. Sure, his angular face made it perfect for women. If he was smart, strong, and courageous; surely one of princesses would get to him one day. But he looked like a bounty hunter, but princesses don't hire bounty hunters. He was another soldier. And a high ranking one.

"Anything funny?" asked the one wearing a tunic, now looking at an Aragorn who was holding it together.

"Oh, Aragorn, I was hoping to talk to you today," said Daisy, "Although I expected you in other garments." Aragorn had his ranger garments, made to pass undetected in the lands. Yes, most of it was a prairie, but there were some wooded areas to. Besides, it was extremely comfortable without so many weapons by his back.

"Sorry, but it is extremely comfortable this way – I must admit – and I also thought wearing this wouldn't be that bad an option, considering my business."

"The orcs, I know, but I already know about that. Oh, where are my manners," she face-palmed as she remembered the man beside her." Aragorn, this is Link. He was responsible for the borders with the Monkey Kingdom, but since they never attack, we'll be holding fewer guards at their borders, and we were discussing a position for him and the others who are now removed from there."

"In that case, he could come with us to kill the orc raids, but I believe until he is an official in the matter, he should leave the room. I got some news."

"I have the same right as you, _Aragorn_," said Link. He was fully watching the man in poor garments. Not worthy at all to the presence of the royals. "I may not have the same experience with attacks from the outside, nor the same age, but I have the right to stay."

"Is he going to be in a higher rank than me?" asked Aragorn, in which Daisy replied no. "Then if you are in border patrol, you are under my commands, and I wish to talk _alone_ with the _princess_." Link gave a look of disdain, but headed to the door.

"Link," said daisy, which made him turn around once more. "Stay outside and wait for a moment."

"Yes, ma'am." With that he left the room, and Aragorn could see his bow and shield. Daisy went to her throne, as the code would be for the princess to be in it for any meeting on war, economy, or anything extremely important.

"Princess, you already know about the attacks we receive from the mountains in the badlands, but people with weaponry – not under the command of the Queen or Princesses – are trying to pass into the area and some are found coming back, having some emerald or ruby they found in the mountains."

"But goblins take everything they find in the mountains."

"That's my point; I believe someone, or _something_ has these creatures under command, and people here are beginning to choose their side by the precious stones they receive. I believe war against whatever lies in those arid, dusty and rocky lands is coming to us. The only thing we can do is wait to prove my theorem or attack right now."

"Well, I'll bring the topic to dinner with my mother tomorrow. Any coincidence between people; names, region of living, place of birth, age, anything?" Daisy asked, placing a hand under her chin and her elbow against the handle of the throne.

"No, ma'am; they all varied from regions, age, and birth place. But they all mentioned one name, Sauron. The last one told me to tell you directly that even the power of our blades would not hold the power of the orcs."

"Absurd, if that was it then we would have succumbed when they first attacked us. Besides, with this new thing called guns we might be able to counter attack them."

"Not if the Monkey Kingdom turns on us." Aragorn hadn't thought about it until he said. That would make things serious, and both of them knew it. She plundered for a second, thinking what to do, Aragorn waiting patiently. "Thank you for this information. You are dismissed. And tell Link to come back in. Oh wait!" she screamed when he started to turn around. "Have you heard anything else, rumours perhaps?"

"Not today nor any day ma'am," he lied. He left the throne room, thinking Tete's knowledge was a false one. No rebellion could stand up in Blade City. Not while the princess kept the job going well. Daisy sat there, waiting a few seconds for Link to come back in.

"Link, do you have anything coming up this week?"

"In a few days I will go and meet this group of people, why?"

"Can you cancel it?"

"No?" Link didn't know why someone like her would want to cancel his plans, or even want them canceled. "Have I done something?"

"No, not at all. But I would like you to be at Steel Ville by the end of the week. You'll receive orders from my sister there, understood."

"Yes, ma'am."

"You are dismissed." She left her throne and entered her quarters, wanting to rest for a moment. Link didn't question anything and left as soon as possible. Time was of essence if he wanted for her to not suspect a thing.

* * *

"The sea looks beautiful today," said Samuel, "don't you think Sheila?" The blonde gerudo could do nothing else but shrug. It was kind of ironic in her mind the hottest place in the Mushroom Kingdom would be next to the sea and the lake. Sure, that made her main diet cheep cheep, easy to catch. It also made perfect sense for her best friend to be a zora. She looked up to Samuel, her favorite guitar player. His blue skinned almost matched that of the sky, his green "trends" distinguishing his "hair" from his body. He was well tuned, for a zora, and was thinking of joining the army. She didn't want that to happen, but she would never admit it. She looked down to her beige loose pantaloons, her shirt showing off her belly and every inch of her arm. It looked more like a piece of underwear, but it was thicker and it covered her entire chest. Her body did not have as much figure to those of other gerudo women – besides her blonde hair and sapphire eyes, prove of her father being hylian. As of usual, she wore a large pony tail hold by a red band. Her eyes were reflecting his skin as she turned to see one of the ones coming from the sea. Most of the zoras lived by Lake Hylia or nearby rivers, although they came closer to the sea as the water began to pollute.

"It always looks beautiful, probably you like being in there because of the mermaids," Sheila joked. The sand was soft under her feet, water starting to reach high tide as sun rose high. Some clouds in the distance warned the weather coming for the afternoon. She wondered how it would be, underwater. The colourful vivid corals; the large variety of fish and sea creatures; the beauty of the ones who could understand the language she spoke. _The beauty, _she thought, _what a way to put it._

"I believe it is the ground that holds more beauty. The sounds, the touch of wind, exotic plants and fruits, while underwater every place looks alike. The only difference is there are the creatures, and we all have pretty much the same abilities. We swim; we can stay underwater for long periods of if not forever. It is here I can see forests, and mountains, and the vast open desert. If it was not by my skin, I would live there."

"You just say that because of us gerudo; probably I caught you with my bait," she smirked. After all, gerudos were the most seductive race in the world as far as they knew.

"No, it's beautiful the place."

"Even the forest smell, or the high mountains, or the fresh prairies, are no match to the hot, arid desert where we barely have crops and livestock."

"It is the only place acceptable to sweat a lot." She laughed at his comment.

"It is not socially acceptable to sweat all the time!" she kept laughing. "You're supposed to adapt. It has its beauties, but you haven't thought of one place."

"Really?"

"The beach; that's your perfect place. It meets with the desert and the corals of your city. Besides, perfect view every morning and close by to Dragon Roost Island." She pointed to the tall island were the Rito tribe lived. As she said her words, Medli came, joining them.

"Hey, have you heard?" the redhead said. _Pretty funny for the Rito girl to have the hair I deserved._ Her beak actually works only as a nose, not mouth. It made her look pretty doe, and her wide red eyes only helped make her feathers not matter to you. She had a red and gray dress that had one quarter length sleeves. It reached just past her knees. Her wings made it seem as she already had sleeves, so most of her garments were sleeveless as of Rito custom. _And she also has the body I should have. Lucky, lucky girl._

"What?" we asked in unison, although my voice was enraged in my last thoughts going through my head. We quickly turned to each other.

"Aw, so cute when you both do things at the same time, too bad it's not acceptable." Medli giggled as we both blushed. I didn't like him, but to think of it. Actually…

"Actually…" I quickly stopped. I was about to let my thoughts go wild; hopefully it was below a whisper. But they could hear my whispers. Medli laughed more.

"Trying to prove me wrong, eh?" She giggled a little, before getting serious again. "It is possible for our races to become our own kingdom! But-"

"That sounds great!" screamed Sheila.

"_But_ we need for all the members of the Mushroom Kingdom Royalty to approve." Sheila's excitement was gone. "Which will never happen."

"It's so not fair, we literally are never taken into consideration in any of the matters, it's always the ones at Blade City who get to speak for all of us! If they saw the pollution Steel Ville causes."

"And has," remarked Samuel in agreement with Sheila.

"The why are you so stuck in joining the army then?" asked Sheila.

"Now, you just don't want him to leave your side."

"Not!"

"You do!"

"Not!"

"Sheila." She turned back at a Samuel, looking at his big green eyes. It seemed that everything in him was either blue or green, even the few clothe he wore just to hide his genitals. "You do." She stood up about to protest and leaving like thunder when Medli broke in.

"Hey, I'll be going now, I was selected to go to the Star Palace in a week to sign papers." They both looked at her. "I know, weird, but the Chief's schedule is over packed, so I have to go. If only I was younger than Prince Komali." She sighed. It was weird for there to be Princes and Princesses in each race of a kingdom, or at least in some places. "See you in a week." Medli left then, flying. Star Palace was a two days flight, so made no sense them the week warning. Sheila then stormed off, as she would have before. Everyone was keeping secrets from each other.

* * *

**Can you name all the franchises so far? If you can, don't review them; just keep them in mind for later. Meanwhile, tell me what you think of this parallel universe I thought of once? Yes, mostly they will be characters from Mario and LoZ, since those are the ones I know best. Also, I don't hate Legend of Zelda; I just thought it would be funny to make that statement come from Olimar. Read next chapter and review about this one. More characters will come in play, and you shall see what comes to be of the Mushroom Kingdom. I also recommend looking up my other story, Legend of Zelda: Hunting Grounds. It's not as epic as I plan this one to be and I'm not as devoted, even if I have started this one after that one. But hey, (listen!) I won't be updating frequently until summer comes along, and I'm also new by the way – this one being my second story, so it sounds weird when I said "I'm back with another story" – but I do not like stories being too short, and I believe this one will take a while to finish. So if you are interested by the slightest, you must keep reading! Otherwise you will see the number of chapters and be like "ain't nobody got time for that" (unless you have lots of time and/or love reading). So keep up, and I'm warning since the first chapter, so you can't say you didn't saw that one coming. So, see you next time! **


	2. Meetings

**Started this, thought about it, and I will add review feedback before the chapter. I don't expect many views or followers at this point – or any time soon. So if there are any feedbacks or reviews, I hope you come in later to see the answer. Also, since there are no reviews, there won't be special messages today. **

**Also, if some are wandering about the crossover, there may be many changes to the basic ideas of many games and movies. That said, I can start writing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the franchises mentioned in this story, I only own the OC and OS and the plot.**

* * *

Meetings

The land went by quickly, too quick to make out the lake a few hectometres before. Daisy didn't like it, but after all, she could never see what the north of Southwest had. Clouds were always dark, though. She couldn't understand her sister complaining about the sun being too bright, nor would she question it. There were more important matters to be taken hold of. The raids were nothing new, but the she would have to discuss with them about the citizens going in and out – and her change in border patrol. But for now, she was enjoying the second day of her ride to Stellapolis, capitol of the Mushroom Kingdom. Of course, this was no car, or a flying creature or boat. Although for some reason, boats were only found by the sea. A boat on the great Lake of Hylia would do well, though the name would be changed. Traces of Hyrule had to be dispersed slowly until nothing was left to disperse. She was going on the fastest thing ever built. It could go into space, if missions were sent to finish the way up to the moon; it could go faster than wind in a raging hurricane. It was the only machine that did not touch ground ever. Of course, other models were also found in this kingdom, but none were big enough to hold her and her chauffer. Yet.

"Thank you, Captain Falcon, for bringing me to Stellapolis," she said, her first words in a long ride. Most of these machines were for military use, including her protection. But some were made into race machines, others used by gangs. No weapons on them, only the speed to catch up with the enemy quickly as possible. He never took his red helmet off, the falcon on the forehead showing his golden feathers with pride. Lenses too dark to see his expressions, but you saw his eyes. His blue suit going all over his body, the inside being a little gold and the rest buttoned up except for the three top buttons – reason she knew the inside was gold. His face was angular, chin in the perfect measures, golden gloves and boots handling the royal machine. Each of these machines was radically different, this one being kind chunky and slower than others since it needed space for about three to five people, depending on physique.

"Nothing personal," he said. His motive was money, and she knew it, for bounty hunters were hard to get. It would bring on comments on the royalty working with bounty hunters, but this wasn't the first time. Besides, she was never in rumours. "Why do you have to meet them? I thought you were in charge of every military decision."

"Not when it means possible war," she replied, covered her mouth quickly and turned to him. His face was unchanged, and he didn't change the speed. "You must not–"

"Tell anyone," he finished. "Things are changing, everyone knows that. The raids are getting stronger while people seem to leave our borders, returning with riches; some races try to create their own kingdoms in peaceful ways while rumour has it some will rebel against you, and we know the Monkey kingdom is not going to lie there while we see our land become infected. They have better uses for this land, and their hand in battle could be easily requested. The question is, what is going to happen first, and how will it affect the next event. Cause this I can tell; your throne won't stand up for long if you don't start giving things to the people."

"Wait, wait, wait; people are rebelling?"

"Rumours are rumours; I won't believe them until I see it with my eyes. You can't take everything from anyone, especially yourself."

"Warning me of your own self, clever. Make me think you won't do anything to stop me or probably that you are just getting paid."

"Good to see at least one of you thinks straight." She turned to him, questioning his choice of chauffer. Sure, a bounty hunter was no good between royalties, but it did good to have hired him. Not many could control the few of these machines. Probably in the future, there would be more people and the cars and bicycles would be a memory from the streets. Maybe they would just upgrade along these machines. But he was too secretive, while she was open. No way could she trust him. Obviously, he told her this to have another payday. And he wouldn't or couldn't be the only one who would benefit out of this. She was now the focus of the market.

She didn't say anything, and he followed queue as the rest of the ride went, getting to the Star Palace just in time and as she left the machine, Peach stood there waiting for her.

"You're late, dinner almost served." Peach had blue eyes deprived of feelings, large golden hair, and pale skin. Her lips were a bright pink, almost as if she had lip gloss. Her clothes being mostly pink which were the same as Daisy's. She had a medium size of her chest, missing some curves along her body. Sure, it wasn't as if she was going to be exposing herself all the time.

"That's a nice welcome," Daisy replied. "This suit of armor is so uncomfortable for two straight days." Of course, it was orange as most of her apparel. Doe this was a strictly fighting/defense suit. All made of metal, somehow not that heavy that covered her shoulders, chest, the most of her legs – including her feet – leaving a small space between her mini shorts and a t-shirt that covered her arms but not the rest of her belly or back. Yes, not very conventional, but they wore it for only one to five days a year. And it also showed their figure (again, not intentionally). Peach had one that resembled hers, only pink and made of heavier metal. Theirs scabbards were grey against their backs and the swords that they carried provided half of the weight of the attire. Some knives were added on their own scabbards by their sides, each holding a gem. Daisy's had diamonds while Peach's had rubies. "How have you been doing?"

"Better than your choice of chauffer," she replied after the machine left the site. "Bounty hunters, really? I expected someone from the military."

"The ones who can ride these were too far away. Besides, conversations can be pretty good." Peach shrugged, barely interested in talking, and they both went inside to change quickly into dresses of their own colour to dine with Mama. As they went by, some lumas of different colours went by saying their hellos. Toads were not abundant in Stellapolis, although lumas were everywhere. Sure, they came here because of the roads construction at the atmosphere, but lately they only make the railing. It's hard to work in that kind of stuff being a luma. Either way, their chubby, small, star-shaped bodies look so cute to anyone. They didn't do much actually, but they were good debaters so most of them could be found in places of the government. Sure, first any of us three should pass the regimen to even consider debate.

They meet at the hallway, and no conversation came unless extremely short answers count. They reached the dining room, which was pretty big, were many lumas seated and Rosalina sat at the faraway end, two spots reserved for her daughters. Daisy and Peach took their separate ways. Her mother looked more like Peach, having that giant reflection of the sky on her eyes. The sun shone brightly at the corner of her eye – the right one being covered by part of her snow-like hair. Her dress matched the color of her eyes, being a little bit like ice. It was set free, unlike the large ponytail Peach had. Of course, everything else was the same. If only the king hadn't left before the birth of Daisy.

"Hello," Rosalina said in a young, wise voice. "I hope no inconveniences came due to this sudden meeting.

"Not at all," said Daisy, "It was actually a little fun to have to make immediate plans." Rosalina smiled a little; kind of creepy to see her smile. She turned to her first-born daughter.

"Everything is going as it should," Peach replied coldly, placing arms on the table.

"Well then, let's eat." She raised both arms as if spreading her wings, announcing everyone present to start eating. Sure, lots of turkey and chicken was on the table, along with salads and starbit juice or syrup. Some fruits were inside baskets alongside plates with loaf of bread and smaller dishes with butter or jelly. "So, anything interesting by Blade City? I haven't received many letters."

"Well, that was because nothing new has happened until three days ago. See, I'm planning on reducing the border patrol with the Monkey Kingdom," said Daisy, placing some of the salads in her plate.

"Why would you consider such a dumb idea," said Peach, placing a piece of turkey on her plate, "That's what they are waiting for: some riot happens, we go crazy and disprove guards in the Lost Woods, they come and attack us, we lose. Don't let them fool you; even inside a ball they could be catastrophic."

"I know, but they show no sign of war, and last he heard of them-"

"Was three months ago," said Rosalina, entering the conversation. "I won't have it your way Daisy, border security on the Lost Woods won't be lessened."

"But-"

"Don't disprove me!" screamed Rosalina at her, making both princesses jump and the room go silent. Her face was no longer serene, but she quickly controlled herself. With her eyes closed, she took her fork and knife to start with her salad. "We'll send more men to your borders, but we won't lessen the other. That is my final statement." She said the last words with cold determination. Surely, the lumas would say nothing, and Peach would just shove it off. No one but Daisy felt the cold temperature. "Any other quarrel that you feel necessary."

"Well, not for the moment. I believe we should discuss it later." Daisy then took some salad and turkey, and began conversation with the lumas, while Peach rambled on the economy and what should be done on the treaty with the Rito, Zoras, and Gerudo. They sure meant a whole lot of North, but most of their land was not fertile.

"They will sure wind up being fisherman, as they are right now," said Peach at a point.

"But surely, there's more than economy involved," muttered Daisy.

* * *

Zahane entered his home, failing to get a new job. Everywhere he went, they just kick him out with a big 'no'. And when he began pleading… Point is no job was coming soon, for no interview was coming soon, but someone was coming soon down the stairs. Tetra, in her normal attire came by walking down the stairs, each step being graceful. _If she wasn't my sister, I'd be all over her. Wait…_ realization came into his mind.

"Hello, Mr. Failure," she welcomed, "hope you are interested in big schemes."

"What, you got me a job?" said Zahane while he rolled his eyes. She obviously was in here the entire day. She never did this kind of things, and also it was raining. And she was looking her best. _Wait a moment._ "Why all pretty today?" Mental palm-face.

"At least I'm not in 'total domination mode' as Olimar calls it."

"He really made that up?" Tetra nodded. "Seems legit."

"Please, I'm just going to have some visits. On another subject, that pile of dirt looks the same since yesterday."

"Takes time to get rid of toxins, but-"

"If they ever will." Her tone was sad now, not playful. But it didn't take long. "Before you ask me, no men are coming in, although you might like the two girls," Tetra said while winking. Sure had him interested. But one question remained.

"Why are they coming?" was all he said. Tetra became disappointed that he didn't even blink at the mention of the girls. _It would have been heck of a conversation, lots of teasing, too._

"Well…" As soon as she was going to talk again, there was a knock on the door. Tetra checked the clock in the kitchen. "You'll find out _pretty_ soon." Hackell snorted at that, and Tetra led someone in. She had fiery hair, and pale skin. Some blue marks were by her wrists and her eyes were golden. She wore a red sweater/tunic and some sandals. She wore a black hood around everything. "How are you not crying in agony?" Tetra asked, eyes widened, by looking at her feet.

"Teleportation makes a hard walk a lovely six second blissful ride," replied – what deductions made – a Twili girl, proven truth as she unveil her herself. She stared at Zahane for some seconds. "This is not the captain I was told of." _Captain? _

"Wait he's coming today?" Tetra asked, now more cheerful.

"Wow, wow, wow, wait a moment."

"Why should I?" replied the Twili to Zahane's reaction. "I'm royalty, what are you?" Zahane felt intimidated, but more questions came by each word he heard.

"Leave him alone, Midna." Tetra went back upstairs as Midna looked around.

"I expected a more… _liveable_ home." Then her eyes caught the pile of dirt. "What's that doing in the sink?"

"See, Olimar – a small, though genius, guy – is making projects with pikmins to see if he can rid of toxins in the ground." She raised an eyebrow and Zahane quickly caught up. "Most of us people don't leave in palaces, and in Steel Ville most of jobs earn less than deserved, so renting and mortgage is paid in groups."

"Pity to be you," replied Midna, smirking. She took a seat by the table, and Tetra came back, tiding her lose hair. "Getting ready for Prince Charming, Tetra?"

"Getting into 'total domination mode' as Olimar calls it. Just so you know…"

"I already know about him."

"Ok, then. Zahane, pass me that band over there."

"Who is this guy?"

"Jealous?" both girls asked, each with their own trade mark smirked. Zahane rolled his eyes. Now he had two to deal with. "C'mon, stop acting like dad."

_At least I care,_ thought Zahane. Instead, he said "We are not brothers."

"Even if we were brothers, you would be dead drop in front of me, and don't tell me you see me as just your sister, because I caught you staring at me many times."

"Oh, kill them," said Midna, and as if on cue, they low five. _Great_. "So you are interested in him?"

"No, I barely know the guy. But a little charm does double the work."

"A little charm?" Zahane added sarcastically. "You are telling me that a high person in the army is coming in today, the queen…"

"Princess." Stated Midna.

"_Princess_ of the Twili and… Who exactly is the other girl?"

"The Rito ambassador." Zahane placed a hand on his face. He now knew what this was. It was clear as water the entire time. But water was never clear these days. "Her name's Medli."

"This is the Hyrule Militia?" a new voice said. New but not unknown.

"This is the Olimar you were telling me about?" asked Midna. Receiving a nod from Zahane. "Please to meet you. That dirt looks fantastic by the way."

"It should look better in a few weeks or months if my theory is correct." Olimar went into the house, directed to the stairs. "Don't ruin my chances of my career fulfilling itself." With that he went upstairs, and as the door closed, Midna burst into laughter.

"His voice is so high pitched!"

"You'll get used to it," added Tetra. She went to grab the small red band and hold a thin lock of hair together beside her head. Sure, it looked a little messy but it just added cuteness in her image. "They are late."

"You can't blame the bird, though who the hell knows what's going on with Captain not Commando." Door knocked again, this time being a hot redhead Rito under an umbrella. She came in, throwing the umbrella at the other side, and taking a seat.

"The sky is worse than I imagine; from miles away you can smell the foul air."

"We are not that sensible with our noses," said Tetra, watching the umbrella torn apart by the acid rain. "Lucky you came in by the time you knocked, that umbrella is done for." Tetra sat down by the third chair, and last one, with her feet on top of the table. "Medli, meet Zahane, brother by choice."

The redhead looked at him for a few moments, inspecting every inch. "You're lucky you're her 'brother' because Link would just sweep her off," said Medli.

"Okay, who is this guy?" Door knocks again after a light can be seen through the curtains. Tetra gulped, knowing he might as well be a spy. She went in closer, opening the door rapidly to not look suspicious. "Good afternoon."

"Noon?" The man looked around to his back as if warned that someone was behind him.

"Rain's toxic, you should…"

"I know rains toxic, I just didn't think the clouds were going to be this dark," he said as walking, quickly taking off his hood. He turned out to be a dirty blonde guy at his mid-twenties, wearing a blue shirt with Gerudo gauntlets that covered half of his arm, the other covered by sleeves. His blue eyes seemed as a lightning strike and his face made even Tetra drool later in the day. That and his fine toned body. He was five feet and two inches tall, one inch taller than Zahane and four inches taller than Tetra. And the most surprising thing; he didn't stare at Tetra for even half a second. _You call that total domination? _Was all Zahane though_ "_Name's Link, Captain Link to you since you're the only one of lower status." He said to Zahane.

"We're not here to discuss status, especially when I'm at the bottom and you know well who I am," said Tetra, claiming her spot in the table. Link turned around to find the gal with still calm and unaffected eyes.

"Ah, yes. 'Princess Zelda' some call you. Even doe that's not your name, is it?" He left the black hood aside. "Royalty; exiled of the throne. Please tell me this is more than just revenge."

"It's always been more than revenge." She said taking back her seat, placing her hair out of her face. Anyone would fall for that, _anyone _but him. "_Captain Link,"_ she said mocking, "in here, you're just at the same spot we are; this isn't an empire."

"But it'll be your kingdom, and there aren't many differences," said Link, getting closer. He placed two hands on the table, and looked her straight in the eyes, at a pretty close distance, too. "Can you guarantee a different and hopeful generation with a change of queen? Can you guarantee that everyone will be happy when a new monarchy sits in a new throne in a new castle?" They stared at each other, fiercely. Link's gaze was rock hard, while Tetra changed from then to then. Link broke the eye contact, making Tetra look down, awkwardly, and asked Zahane, "Where's the bathroom?"

"First door up the stairs." With that he left the room. After the door upstairs closed, Medli spoke up.

"He's acting strange."

"Or maybe he's been an asshole the entire time," said Zahane. Medli gave him a glare signalling what she thought. And a finger. "Not my fault he came in saying 'I'm your superior'. Although it's nice to know that he has his head straight, especially if he can withstand her," he said pointing at Tetra. Tetra didn't look at him, but two fingers did. "Now, how do you know him?"

"I'm the ambassador, he's Captain Link from the Southwest. He actually knows the Warrior Princess."

"So he's the spy?"

"That's the plan," said Tetra. She turned to look at the middle of table, and the door opened. Link then came holding another chair.

"Olimar's a nice guy, he gave me this chair." He placed it on a clustered place, in which quickly Medli moved apart, while Tetra didn't. "Long time, no see Medli, how's everything going?"

"We're not here discussing personal life," said Midna.

"I'm not the one trying to flirt," Link said pointing at Tetra.

"Believe me, if I was flirting you'd be dead drop," replied Tetra, turning to look at him.

"Then why am I unfazed." Tetra looked mad, but decided to keep her distance by moving her chair. "Thank you. So, you want to discuss official matters." He chuckled. "All the Twili I've met hate politics. Must be unlucky for you to be the Princess."

"Tell me about it," said Midna. "Any way, make it interesting or snappy, that's my policy."

"Excellent," said Link. "Truth is I'm staying here to receive orders from Peach at the end of the week. Details are short, since I still have no knowledge of my mission or my role in Steel Ville. If I'm correct, it'll have to do with hunting down someone or a group, since I used to be border patrol. I also know that the borders by the Monkey Kingdom are silent, reason unknown, while the badlands are roaming with orcs and people keep coming back from the mountains with riches from beyond the Southwest. The three ladies are having a dinner to discuss matters with the whole council, and I believe that's all the info I can give. Medli, how's life going?"

"It sucks," she said.

"I thought we were not discussing personal mattars?" said Zahane."

"I am not doing so," replied the feathered girl. "The zoras, Rito, and gerudo are joining forces to sign papers and become their own government. If that doesn't happen, who knows what will because we are all tired of this kingdom and the pollution is not helping us in any way."

"Right now I think of it," said Midna, "Why is it so polluted in the Mushroom Kingdom?"

"The Metal bitch," began Tetra, "believes it costs too much to be environmentally friendly with this industry and the queen agreed, so even if it means all the woods must go, they'll go. Only the Warrior Princess has a sense of respect for nature. Too bad she isn't the firstborn."

"And the father?" everyone looked at Midna in annoyance. Everyone knew the queen had paid for men to go and spent the night because she didn't want to have anyone else make the choices. She quickly understood there was no king, only a corrupted queen. "Ok then, how do we get support?"

"That's why Zahane is here," said Tetra. "Even if he was just fired, he will prove useful if he gets to roundup everyone we need."

"Wait a moment, I never joined the Militia."

"Link." Link just stood up, drew his sword and placed it by the neck.

"You won't mind being mute, now will you?" said Link.

"Ok, I'll make posters." The sword just went a little higher. "Fine, I'll talk to people."

"Let him go." And so, everything went to normal. "Zahane, you might be like a brother, but you must help us."

"I'll just make some riots, posters; a few bar talks and it'll be over. Nothing to worry about."

"Actually," Midna kicked in, "There are bounty hunters that are more loyal to the queen than their own bodyguards. You should trust no one outside this circle or even mention the presence of any of us in here; we are in high places of society, and Tetra will be the first suspected to control the Militia."

"C'mon, her living here is enough to point the Militia towards me or Olimar. Even if I didn't work, I'll be a suspect and I am already an accomplice. Shouldn't we get someone else to do the most simply yet most deadly and important job?"

"Who can we trust besides you?" said Link.

"There are two people who would gladly collaborate." Now the spotlight stood on Medli. "Close friends of mine; a zora and a gerudo. I don't know about here, but it could start there and then Zahane gets people from here. Even if they suspect tetra, it'll be called an unfair trial because all evidence suggests that the leader will be in the North." Silent stood for still for a moment, until his presence was dismissed by the slow claps of Link.

"Now that is an incredible plan. Whoever denies it is a fool." He stood. "I don't see why Midna should be really that concerned; your kingdom lives in another realm, even if the portal is in the Gerudo Desert, no one will come over there and you're kingdom is under your command and even if they disagree, they love and will fight if demanded from them."

"And who do you think is planning of sending that mirror to the badlands, far beyond the mountains into places unknown?"

"I'm just saying; you have no real reason to be here. _You're not even part of this world._ What's your role in this?"

"Midna is the only one who can gain allegiance with the Monkey Kingdom to help us in the end," said Tetra.

"And what if they choose to not help?" said Link, "You're plans have many gaps. Unless you have a larger group of followers and at least have proved that you are stronger and that you shan't commit the same mistakes the Mushroom Kingdom did they won't be allies. Only a possible enemy or a bystander. Hey might even use you as an excuse to take over the land."

"Then what do we do, Captain?" Zahane said.

"Plan ahead and wait for more details. Those papers won't sign and that'll cause an uprising in the North. They could be an actual possible ally. I'll send messages and Medli and Tetra should control the small groups that shall be formed, and we all need codenames for if our messages are intercepted."

"I'll be Silver," said Zahane a little too eagerly.

"Doesn't matter. Just send messages with your codename. No names should be mentioned, and Tetra shall be mentioned as Zelda with the public, but not in secret meetings or letters. I'm leaving now." He just went to the door and took his lamp, leaving a short trail of mud since a little bit fell of the pile. Everybody else stayed there for the night.

* * *

Now they were alone. Royalty and a few lumas. So far, it was all on the new product for warfare, since it seemed needed. What it was, well, even that was a secret kept between Peach and the queen. But that finished arguing that all other projects should be dismissed for the while until the queen could finally arrange budgets. All the money now was in for the secret weapon. Leaving the other three topics; border patrol, the Northern Treaty, and the rumoured rebels. But Daisy chose to never mention them in the diner. Therefore, it was off-topic.

"So, regarding the border patrol," began Daisy, "I've been informed that lately, on the accounts of Captain General Aragorn, there are more orcs roaming through the badlands and that people are found crossing the border to come back with riches. Diamonds and the kind of sort. I've also been informed nothing is seen by the Lost Woods, and no threat is expected from said kingdom. As we discussed on dinner, patrol on the Lost Woods won't be lessened or reduced; we shall take forces from places like the North and East to fortify the border on the Southwest. Any opinions on how many forces we should handle on the border?"

"Well, is the border sustainable?" asked a green luma.

"In which manner?"

"In all manners," said a blue luma.

"We cannot go and just add troops that may be needed elsewhere without any sort of right judgement. Is it in need of something? Numbers? Experienced men? Archers? Swordsmen? Anything that's short on supply?"

"Well, the need of more troops seems inevitable because longer numbers come through every day on differing locations. Who knows what drives them out of the mountains, but we can expect that they are in the need of something to come all the way to here."

"Is it possible they are here for that hooligan that came a few years ago from the badlands? The one in this dungeon?" asked the baby luma, who Rosalina would not be parted of until it entered maturity and another luma took the same spot. That's why they were all politicians. But at the naming of the creature, the room went silent. This beast survived the trek from the mountains all the way to Blade City. Luckily, it was tracked down before it could destroy the place. As it couldn't be killed, it was decided to be left in the dungeons of the catacombs. Forever alone with the other criminals of the worst mentioning. Sure, the creature laid there while everyone else was sent to the gallows a week after arrival, but it talk to them about subtle things: music, landscape, cities, people, even history and culture. But a faraway beast should not have such interests while being left here to wither and die in its cell at old age. But one was thing was said at that meeting.

"That beast is not to be mentioned again. _Ever,_" said Rosalina, keeping her grace. It was agreed that it should forever remain silent until the end of its life or the end of this kingdom, if so shall be it. It was one of the many secrets of the Star Palace. Not the darkest, but still never to be mentioned. Not even at secret meetings. After another long period of silence, Daisy spoke up.

"Medics and archers will also be needed to tend those hurt and to lower the chances of men dying at the blade of an orc. They only come at night or cloudy dies." _But it's always cloudy lately by the Southwest._

"Then why are we not taking patrol from the Lost Woods to the Badlands?" asked the green luma

"It is always calm before the storm," said Peach.

"But we still need soldiers in the cities and the largest number of archers and medics are at border patrol. It is the logical choice."

"I believe," said Rosalina, "that we should take part of the Lost Woods patrol to the Badlands patrol and replace the numbers with new soldiers and city soldiers. End of the topic." And thus, the conversation stopped. "We've all heard of the Northern Treaty. But that won't be discussed for my mind is made up already."

"Wait, what?" questioned Daisy.

"Did I stutter?" This was not fair. Not for Daisy. Peach just stood up and left the room with the lumas, leaving behind Rosalina and Daisy. "I have thought of it throughout the entire month and my head is clear of what must be done."

"We haven't even looked at it yet, yet you are confident of what the best choice is. Don't we have to discuss what terms we can accept to sign? What benefits will we have if they leave or what will happen if it turns ill? What shall become of the North if they are denied independence from the Mushroom Kingdom?"

"It's the obvious choice." Enraged. Hatred flowed through her vains. Daisy could not withstand the coldness that her mother spoke with.

"The obvious choice?" retorted Daisy annoyed. "You are denying them independence, aren't you?" Rosalina stood up, went to the door, and didn't turn around before saying the last words of the "debate".

"We shall see, won't we?" And so, she left to sleep.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter. I know I took a long time updating, but I did spent most of my vacation out of home and now school's here… it speaks for itself. Next chapter will be more **_**suspenseful,**_** to put it that way. Until next time.**


End file.
